Large reaction systems can have multiple locations where a fluid flow in a pipe is split into two separate streams. In many situations, it can be desirable to split such a fluid flow so that the resulting separate streams contain roughly equal portions of the initial flow. Unfortunately, simply forming a tee-junction of pipes does not automatically result in a roughly equal distribution. This problem is accentuated for fluid flows that include both a gas phase and a liquid phase portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,614 describes an internal pipe structure for improving the division of fluid flow between two branches of a pipe. The piping internals can include a static mixer which is followed by a flow stratifier and a flow divider. The resulting combination of serial structures is designed for use in splitting a flow in a side junction situation, where one portion of the flow continues in roughly the same direction as the flow prior to splitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,093 describes a structure for splitting fluid flows that avoids the use of a tee-junction. The structure appears to be designed for use in vertical pipes, where gravity aids the flow of fluid along the vertical direction. After flowing through a static mixer, the fluid enters a plurality of pipes that have a roughly parallel flow path compared in the initial pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,032 describes a variety of possible internal structures for use near a tee-junction. Structures are described that include a dividing wall placed in the pipe upstream from the tee-junction. Nozzle structures are used on the two exit pipes from the tee-junction to constrict the flow. The nozzles on the exit pipes are described as causing turbulence that improves mixing of the liquid and gas prior to flowing into the exit pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,032 also describes an embodiment where the pipe for the input to the tee-junction is narrowed prior to entering the junction. However, this configuration is reported as actually increasing the disparity between the exit flows from the tee-junction.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0159528 describes a flow divider system where a dividing fin is placed in a pipe prior to a junction.
PCT Publication No. WO 2009/157925 A1 describes a flow splitting device for annular two phase pipe flow. The flow splitting device appears to be designed for use in a side junction situation, where one of the exit flows continues along roughly the same direction as the input flow to the junction. The flow splitting device includes an annular ring that constricts the input flow prior to entering the side junction. If the flow in the pipe has the form of a liquid near the pipe walls with a central core of gas, the annular ring forces the liquid away from the walls. All of the gas and liquid in the flow pass through the central opening of the annular ring. Downstream from the annular ring, a flow barrier is also included that partially obstructs the flow into the exit pipe that is roughly aligned with the input pipe.